


Tales of a Hopeful Moth

by Syrus11037



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Also Tikki does too, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Makes an Asumption, And love, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Buts thats okay, Butterfly Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Bashing, He is a bean, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Lies, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Nooroo Needs a Hug (Miraculous Ladybug), Nooroo Protection Squad, Other, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, She's just a bit too protective, Tikki needs a hug, To bad that aint a tag, We love her anyways., and protection, and we love him, miraculous magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus11037/pseuds/Syrus11037
Summary: It was during the Miracle Queen incident it happened. The Earrings fell out, and The Ladybug Miraculous was lost. Marinette was destroyed. Tikki, her long-time companion, taken away from her. However, not all hope was lost, when she found a familiar looking pendant.However, when she met the Creature that came with, she knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Kwamis & Alya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nooroo, Nooroo & Everyone, We love that Bean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Prolougue, Part 1: A Hopeful Encounter...

She lost it. She was supposed to look after it, and she lost it. She lost her miraculous, Tikki, everything. Fear enveloped her mind, no care to where she was going. Her thoughts a drowning ocean of despair, that threatened to drag her deeper and deeper. There was nothing. She’s only been the guardian for a day and she’s already failed. What a disappointment. A failure. She was so Useless-

She was dragged out of her spiral by a box. A white one. That she tripped on.  
“Ow… What the… What is this?” She whispered. It was a beautiful white jewelry box. Just by looking at it she could tell it was expensive. She dropped whatever she was holding to pick up the box. ‘I probably should take this back to it’s owner.’ She thought, as curiosity entered her mind. What’s inside? What is so precious to be contained in such a fancy box. A wedding ring? Or perhaps a set of earrings…  
Tikki…  
She moved her hand to the cover and lifted… A purple Brooch? Suddenly, a purple glow emerged, and she saw something she would recognize anywhere.  
“Uhm… Hello?” A purple creature said. She stared on, confusion and shock flaring through her.

That was a Kwami. It was clearly a Kwami.

“Who… Are you?” The Kwami asked with a look of… was that fear? Marinette, still shocked just blurted out “You’re a Kwami.” He… Her? They? They nodded; their apprehension clear as day. Today Definitely hasn’t ended yet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Nooroo was released back into the real world, he was face to face with a teenage girl. He had no idea what was going on. She knew what a Kwami was, she knew what he was, and her eyes were dull. The same look Gabriel had when he first met him. Fear pulsed through his veins. Gabriel… he had done so much harm with him, and this girl could do the same. This girl…

Was staring at her and he needed to calm down and explain this. He breathed in and stated “H-hello. I am Nooroo, a Kwami… as you know… Uhm, this is the butterfly miraculous.” When he said that he expected confusion, or maybe even understanding, but not this. Her eyes gained a light, a fire. Not one of Anger, or even Joy, But hope. The Same fire Gabriel had when he learned of the wish. The fire that lead to people scared of feeling emotions, scared of day to day activities, scared of Him. His reaction was involuntary, curling up and closing his eyes, but when he tried to hide it, a hand reached out to him and held him. It was warm. Inviting. Peaceful, Hopeful. His fears dripped away like melting ice, as she held him. Words went unsaid, but the protectiveness felt like a soft blanket. He curled up in her hands, this time not because of fear, but because of hope.

Gabriel had his time. His time for hope. But now, it was Nooroo’s turn. A fire lit in his eyes, as he looked up to the girl one more time, seeing more love in them then he ever felt with Gabriel. His eyes drooped and he accepted it. A new beginning had come, and with this new door, came a new fire that had awoken in this tiny Kwami’s heart.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marinette looked down at the creature in her hands. ‘Nooroo’ they called themselves. Once their eyes had fully closed, she settled him in Her purse. Her purse… Nooroo looked exactly like Tiki there, sleeping softly with a small smile. Her heart ached for the little fellow. She may have lost Tikki, but she hasn’t lost her hope. She pulled the Purple brooch out of the box, and put it on, hiding it inside her jacket collar as to make it hard to see. She set off for home, with hope for a bright future ahead of her. Step by step, she made her way home. She had a lot she had to do. But first, to make Nooroo as happy as possible. To provide the support and love they needed from… Hawkmoth. It was Hawkmoth who did it to Nooroo. A protective fury filled her. She would not let anything happen to them.

When she arrived home, if her parents noticed her anger, they didn’t comment. They both seemed worried and scared, probably due to the Miracle Queen incident.

Fu... He's really gone, and that means she now has to watch over the Box.

The Box!  
She’d dropped it when she picked up Nooroo.  
She’s messed up. Again...


	2. Prologue Part 2: ...on a Despairful Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Happened to Tikki? Is she okay? The answer: Unless someone does something, no. She is not going to be okay. Let's hope Marinette gets to her in time before she snaps.
> 
> Also, Someone's found the Miraculous Box...  
> I'd recommend you start worrying.

When Tikki opened her eyes and looked around, She knew something was wrong. She looked towards whomever found her and came face to face with one Gabriel Agreste. Panic flared through her, with one though heavy on her mind. ‘Where’s Marinette?’

She tried to settle her nerves, but the cold voice of Gabriel cut like a knife through the air.  
“So your Ladybug’s Kwami.”

What. Why did this man know of Kwamis? What the… He shouldn’t of been able to translate the book… did he?

Who is He really?

She just nodded, dread trickling down her spine. She looked him in the eyes, eager for answers and saw a fire. It was a fire of hope, but not one of peace and love. Not one of Care and compassion. Not Marinette’s Flame, but a one of greed. One she had seen before a long time ago. One that brought hundreds of people to their knees, including her own. One that reminded her of a certain Butterfly Holder…

“H-Hawkmoth…?”  
“It seems you know who I am. No need for pleasantries then. Now, do tell me about Ladybug.”  
“I-I’m Not telling you. Not now, not ever.” Tikki replied, trying to harden her features. She wouldn’t let Marinette down. Now now, not Ever. She wouldn’t lose another one like that.  
“It’s not a request.” Gabemoth demanded, however Tikki Wouldn’t budge. “No. I will never listen to you. Y-you… You Monster!” She yelled, righteous fury burning through her. This man… no… this Thing did this to her bug and Plagg’s kit. He did this to all of us. He put us through do much torture and pain, misery and suffering. He had no right to demand this of her.  
“Well then, I am truly sorry to say this, but it doesn’t matter.”  
What…? What is he…  
“Because is an Amok when running, who would be there to purify it?”  
...saying. “You… You can’t just do that...”  
“Oh, but I can, and I will. Tick tock Insect.”

Tikki had no options.  
Tikki once had a fire in her eyes, one of hope and passion. One of care and pleasure. But that pleasure has turned to pain, as the fire died out. The waters of despair filled her mind, as all she could do was stare blankly at him. Her puppeteer. All her thoughts were gone, replaced with deep waters and whirlpools.

Hawkmoth would win, and there was nothing she could do about it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alya was scared. Her identity was revealed, laid bare to the public eyes. Her wall had crumbled, aswell as her hope. The ashes of a bright future drift through her mind. Her thoughts a train without rails, and no destination in mind. She couldn’t face her parents, fear of rejection and hate clouding her mind. She wandered endlessly, no goal in mind nor heart. ‘How could this have all happened… Why did this all happen!?’  
Anger slowly entered her veins, like injected poison, seeping into her soul. A Fire was lit in her heart. Not one of hope, nor one of passion, but one of anger. It rages without a purpose, blaming many but none for these events.  
‘Chloe, that uptight B*** did this to us all. Selfishness and greed made her work for a terrorist. Made her be exposed. Be weak to Hawkmoth.  
Ah, Hawkmoth, the most annoying of all. He terrorizes the city, and has forced my friend to cause harm, for me to cause harm. He even has his own little slave of Mayura.  
Ah, Mayura. The woman who works for evil for what? She literally is just doing this out of her own heart! None of these people care, nor deserve care. They should D-‘Alya cut her thoughts off at the sight of a familiar spotted box. ‘That can’t be…’

She walked up to said box, dread filling her soul, but only covering the anger the flowed through her. She walked up to it and checked. Indeed, it was what she thought. Dread filler her. ‘What is the miraculous box doing here? Don’t tell me…’

Ladybug wouldn’t lose this.  
She would keep track of it.  
It wouldn’t be lost so shortly after… that.  
Somethings up…  
Something… No, someone caused this.  
Ladybug’s in danger.  
Ladybug is gone.  
She’s been lost.  
She’s gone…

And whomever did this to her is going to pay.  
Grabbing the box, she went home. A fuel was added to her fire, making a storm with one goal in mind. If Ladybug is gone, someone has to do this for her. No one hurts Her friends.

The only thing she thought of that night was her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised?  
> Alya found the Box!  
> Too bad she's come to the wrong conclusions...  
> And Tikki's not doing much better...
> 
> Well don't worry! There's even MORE angst coming! This time from everyone's favorite Cat!  
> And Maybe even an explanation to what's happened...  
> You think I know?  
> I'm winging this. I have no idea what's happening next except for the ideas I have present in my mind.


	3. A Drifting Cat's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Small chapter with large Angst, an explanation, and Supportive Plagg.

Chat was running home, his thoughts a whirlwind. Everyone after this incident had to be worried. Scared.  
And His lady…  
She must be Scarred… If only he was faster! Because of him she… She lost her Miraculous…  
It was all his fault!

His thoughts didn’t calm even as he neared the mansion. He was caught up in his self-hatred and almost ran into the window. Luckily, his instincts kicked in. ‘Only if they did that earlier.

Adrien de-transformed and walked over to the bed. “Gimme- Kid what’s wrong?” Plagg asked. He didn’t know. Of course, he didn’t. If he did, he would’ve already taken his miraculous.

Plagg floated over towards his chosen, worry coated through his features. He kept up an act of not caring but he would be Da***d if something happened to his kit. He curled up on him and did something he rarely did. He purred.

Adrien was shocked. Plagg had never been affectionate. He… he should probably confess. But… no. He wouldn’t let anything happen to his lady again because of his unwillingness.  
“P-plagg…”  
“Yes Kid?”  
“Ladybug… she… she lost her miraculous!” Adrien finally spat out. Fear crashed down upon him. Plagg would be disappointed and hate him and take away-  
“Kid Calm down! Im right here. Breath. 5 in seven out.” Plagg was panicking. Sure he’d dealt with this before, but it never was any better. Adrien luckily was doing as he asked, slowing his breathing. ‘A panic Attack’ his mind supplied. ‘Well no Sh*t.’ His anger isn’t important, Adrien’s health was. Many Minutes passed with Adrien slowing his breathing and Plagg comforting his Kit. He didn’t want to do it, but it was important he knew.

“Kid, can you explain what happened?” His calm and unusually comforting voice echoed. Adrien looked toward him with fear directed towards… Him. He feared him. His Kit feared him…

No! Now is not the time for that. He hardened his face into a caring look, hoping to get answers.

And answers he did get. “It was awful… Hawkmoth had stolen the Miracle box.” He said, feeling Plagg stare into his soul. “He… He gave Chloe the Bee Miraculous, and then Akumatized her. She… anyone her bees stung were under her control… She got everyone. Everyone except me and Ladybug… He revealed the identities of all the Part time heroes… and forced us to fight them… All except Carapace and Ryuuko. Ladybug had the Dragon Miraculous and Master Fu the turtle. We ended up defeating Chloe, but Fu… His memory… Ladybug is now the guardian.”  
The small God was shaking. Both Furious and scared, but things got worse, didn’t they? He didn’t even explain how…

“Ladybug Purified the Akuma but was jumped by Hawkmoth. Mayura held me back. He… He Got the earrings…”

Sugarcube… That Monster stole Sugarcube… and now…  
“You know her Identity don’t you?”  
“No… No I don’t.”  
“How?!” Plagg Panicked.  
“The Dragon Miraculous, She was dual wielding… If only I had gotten to her sooner!” Adrien had snapped and was slipping back quickly. Plagg acted quickly, stating “It wasn’t your fault Adrien.” Adrien, his mind racing, reached out to the Kwami and embraced him.

His raft in an ocean. Plagg was there for him, and always would be. They would solve this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Info! Poor Chat.  
> We now know how The Ladybug miraculous was lost, but What about the Butterfly?  
> How did Hawkmoth lose that?  
> Not my favorite Chapter. May work on it in the future.  
> Next chapter: More angst because, but honestly hopefully lots of fluff.  
> Enjoy! (I Totally am not gonna spend all night writing this...)  
> Uhm... #NoorooIsABeanConfirmed


	4. Notice & Apologies

Sorry, All of the two people who read my works, but I've never been good at finishing things.  
So, this fic is on idefinite Hiatus.  
I may or may not continue this, sadly. I however, do have the next chapter planned out, so the chances of my continuing this are there.  
So, for now, the fic is at 4/4 chapters, sadly.  
Farewell, and maybe one day I will find this, 20 years into the future, and complete it.  
(20 is a bit extreme, but eh.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Short First Chapter. I just wanted to separate this into two chapters. The later chapters may or may not get longer.
> 
> Also Nooroo is a bean Fite me.


End file.
